Quiet
by papayann
Summary: Fai sleeps with his face in his pillow! Mokona reported to Yuko. I don't know how he can breathe!


The thing about their time in that country without the kids and Mokona was that everything they did had to be communicated with only non-verbal means.

Fai was pretty much content with the way things were. This way, he wouldn't need to face Kurogane's insightful remarks about him, and he could act just as carefree as he wanted.

_Kurogane's remarks were always so dead-on, they made him kind of sad._

So no-talk was better for Fai.

Kurogane, however, hated the situation. He was better at action than words, yes, but this was a bit extreme. And besides, what he was trying to say was a _bit_ more complex that Fai's 'I'm fine!' smiley act.

The stupid mage was still trying to kill himself in the least direct, most cowardly ways possible, after all.

--

"Hyuuuuuh-aaaaaaaah!" Fai gasped, pushing himself off the bed. He wheezed for a while longer, until his breathing was more or less back to normal. "Hah…" he breathed, hanging his head, "I guess my face was too far into the pillow again. But it didn't kill me…" He laughed quietly, bitterness evident. "Well, I guess that's enough for tonight," he said to himself, shifting to lie on his side.

Facing away from where Kurogane's bed was, of course.

He closed his eyes, sighing to himself and hugging the pillow tightly.

--

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaawwwwwh!" Fai's gasping was louder than normal, Kurogane noticed, feeling faintly alarmed, though he knew he should just feel scornful. He must be getting closer to actually suffocating himself in his sleep, he realized.

Making a split-second decision, Kurogane sat up in his bed. Fai was still gasping at the air too hungrily to notice. The ninja swung his legs over the bed so that he could face Fai's while he was sitting on it. He had no idea what to do now.

Fai had noticed, though.

"Всё в порядке?" He questioned, still panting. Kurogane just stared at him.

"Fai," he finally said, enunciating the name clearly. Fai's eyes snapped to his. He had obviously recognized his name.

Kurogane put his hands on Fai's shoulders, forcing him to sit up. "Всё в порядке?" he questioned again, eyes narrowing slightly.

Kurogane stared at him some more, trying to figure out how he could relay his message. Fai looked back at him curiously, putting on his best 'I'm innocent!' face.

That's when Kurogane decided.

Barely holding back, he punched the mage squarely in the jaw. "Stupid!" he yelled for good measure, even though he knew Fai wouldn't understand

Fai's body fell flat on his bed from the impact, but he didn't make a noise. Only a slight, strangled sound as he got up gave Kurogane the impression that it had hurt.

Fai looked at him, eyes dark, touching his jaw. Then, with a sulky 'flop!' he was back to lying on his bed, face in the pillow as always. Kurogane growled.

'You idiot!" he yelled, grabbing the mage again and wrenching him upright. Fai looked at him blankly, clutching the pillow.

Kurogane glared at him. This was so stupid. "Sakura. Syaoran," he said slowly.

Fai's eyes narrowed. He clutched the pillow a little tighter. "Kurogane?" he asked challengingly, smiling.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. Sometimes, the mage really _did_ act like a kid. Despite his frustration, he reached over and pulled he mage until the other man's back was against his chest and they were both lying down. Once Kurogane was satisfied the position was in no was deadly, he wrapped his arms around Fai to secure him there.

"Sakura. Syaoran," he repeated. It was all for the kids.

Fai was slowly starting to relax. "Woof. Meow," he agreed, pushing his neck into the crook of Kurogane's neck.

Kurogane finally shut his eyes again. At least that problem was solved.

--

God was that every crappy! ; I'm sorry. I couldn't get this idea to play out any better. Maybe I'm just tired.

Anyway, KuroFai is cute, and Mokona's observation of how Fai sleeps with his face in a pillow I too good to pass up. Oh, and the text i used was russian, I have no clue what it says.

::falls asleep::


End file.
